narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ashina Uzumaki
Blood Connection Should we not mention the blood connection to the Senju clan? And how it was probably his daughter (or close enough) who married the 1st Hokage (elite marrying elite, etc.)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Where did it mention Mito was a close relative of his.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Implied more than mentionned. We know that the Uzumaki and Senju clans are blood relatives, we know that Mito was a member of the Uzumaki clan, and it has generally been the custom of leaders to intermarry for alliances so it would be reasonable for Mito to be closely connected to this guy when she went to marry the 1st. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thingy on his back are those the two ends of a thick rope or two curved sword handles? Holyn (talk) 01:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) That or the same rope things Orochimaru wears. Skitts (talk) 02:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at it now, it looks more like (possible) sword handles it might be something else, but rope belts haven't looked like that in the series. It also has holes at the top if them.--Cerez365™ 10:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu List In the anime is seen using an unnamed sealing technique, shouldn't it be listed in the Jutsu list?-- (talk) 17:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the anime simply expanded on something that was shown in the manga. I support making a page for that sealing technique. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Likewise. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Same~ The old geezer is kewl.--Cerez365™ 21:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Any possible names? I was going to go with Beast Sealing Technique but apparently that's taken lol.--Cerez365™ 10:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki Sealing Technique --Elveonora (talk) 11:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :That can work though I was hoping for a less generic name.--Cerez365™ 11:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Uzumaki Clan Leader's Sealing Technique. How about that?--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :::Oh dear, I just saw your suggestion Kiumaru so I went with the former. If anything it can be changed later if people are so led.--Cerez365™ 15:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh that is ... wow. But I'm cool. We can change the name, like you said. I think he should make unnamed jutsu more character, if a character use, unnamed or not, uses it. Though I already see us do it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Talk: Uzumaki/Namikaze Is naruto really a Namikaze? :Just as much as he's an Uzumaki yes. What does this have to do with the Uzumaki clan leader?--Cerez365™ 21:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Name Isn't this guy's name "Ichizoku Uzumaki"? (talk) 21:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a reference to back up that question? Joshbl56 21:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Ichizoku means "clan".--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Family Is Mito Uzumaki a close relative of his. And I know the Uzumaki-Senju connection, but is he closely related to Hashirama, or just distantly?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 23:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) How the hell are we supposed to know? All that's known about that character is mentioned in his article. Also no need to post the same thing twice--Elveonora (talk) 23:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) To answer your other question, all Senju are distantly related to Uzumaki, with the possible known exception of Tsunade. This guy and Harashima weren't butt-buddies, as the latter was married with Mito, unless he was cheating on her... if that's the case, poor Mardara :( complex square of love--Elveonora (talk) 23:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good he's not related Mito, otherwise incest(!), since the Uzumaki and Senju are distantly related, although I'm sure she and Hashirama are in no way related at all. And for your second comment, I asked whether he was related to Hashirama...How the hell did the homo topic get involve and what does Madara have to do with any of this? And I hope you're not into yaoi, cause the way this is going, due to you mentioning the butt-buddies thing (btw I hope you're a girl)...--Black Ronin8 (talk) 02:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) #. It wouldn't be an incest at all, note the word "distantly" like "possibly" their parents/grandparents had cousins in both clans. And no, Naruto isn't a Senju before you mention it (just in case) #. Of course they are related, wife and husband. But if you meant by blood, then you either have answered your own question, and if they had a bit of each other clan's blood in themselves, then... well, still not an incest. #. Well I guess they were friends, standing there and all... that's as far as their known relations go. #. I'm a guy --Elveonora (talk) 02:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yah, I meant blood related, I already know they're husband and wife, lol. And yeah I know Naruto's not a Senju, though he his or at least possibly distantly related to Tsuande, who has both Uzumaki and Senju blood. And yah, it's still not incest on the part of Mito and Hashirama. And lastly, oh....well I still hope you're not into yaoi, lol.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 03:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :This thread is really confusing. To answer your question: * We don't know Mito's relation to this gentleman or Hashirama's to him and we still don't know the connection between both clans other than they're related so it's all still "incest(!)". Why would it matter if it was incest? In those times and even now, marrying distant or even close relatives relatives wasn't an issue. And by "butt-buddies", I believe Elveonora meant that they were close (friends) not in a homosexual relation. Also how does Madara factor into Hashirama and Mito's marriage?--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) * What does Yaoi have to do with anything? I think it's personal and even if I was into it, doesn't matter, unless you have some problem with that :D * I was kinda joking/trolling because the topic is basically asking a question no one but Kishi can answer, as what we know is already stated in the article... kinda like asking what's Ino's favorite television show "_" so I couldn't help myself but to take the opportunity and I did ^_^ * I meant both, Hashi and this dude were likely friends as they both were leaders of clans on good terms. As the question was if Mito and Hashi were related to this dude, so I made fun of it that they (along with Madara, as it's a popular joke that he and Hashi were "buddies") had a love square together :O * Not to mention the OP has both asked an impossible to answer here and now question, and with the other one just answered it to himself. * For the incest part, it's not that weird and uncommon for cousins to have children together and isn't considered to be incest sometimes. * We don't even know if the original Uzumaki were related to So6p, even if they are, still not incest as the two branched enough over generations, and I don't even think so, (but that's just me) likely they relations goes as far as an occasional marry every now and then of a Senju into Uzumaki Clan and an Uzumaki into Senju Clan. That would mean that SOME Senju might have a bit of Uzumaki in them, and some Uzumaki in bit of Senju (the majority was likely "pure-bloods" of course not in a literal sense as such thing isn't possible) * so even IF the 2 clans had So6p as their grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand pa, by your logic a relation between Karin and Sasuke would be incest. Sorry for long reply, topic closed--Elveonora (talk) 16:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) He thought by you saying "but buddies", you were referring to yaoi because the two are fictional characters. Incest in the more broader term is relations between people from the same lineage, so yes, when my mind wonders I would consider Karin and Sasuke's relationship incestuous ;D --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC)